Fever Hit, Got Bit
by Gary the Snail x3
Summary: Sequel to Judgments. Season 2 of Walking Dead.. And that's it. Click this to read, you know you want to. c:
1. Chapter 1

_**Fever Hit, Got Bit**_

_**Chapter One**_

Daryl Dixon woke up seeing the familiar head of red hair on his chest, at first he tensed at the contact. But slowly relaxed when he remembered last night. He allowed himself this luxury for once in life. Allowing himself to have this perfect moment.

He carefully brought his hand up and started to stroke her hair gently as she inhaled deeply and began to stretch.

"Mmm, hey." Breanna whispered moving on top of him and snuggling into his neck. She was back in her clothes a little disappointed at that detail. She wanted to sleep with him skin to skin. To feel all of him. But nope too dangerous.

"Mornin'." He said quietly his hands loosely on her hips. "We gotta get up soon, darlin." Daryl said kissing the top of her head slowly. He wanted to do this. Daryl wanted to give her the morning after she deserved, he needed to get over his fucked up emotional issues.

Breanna shook her head pouting. "I don't wanna." She told him raising her head looking down at him with her olive green eyes. "I wanna stay here _all _day." She told him seductively.

Daryl raised his eyebrow smirking. "I don't think so darlin. We gotta figure out or next move." He told her frowning slightly. "Speaking of that, we need supplies soon. Runnin' low on shit."

Breanna nodded. "I want you to start teaching me how to shoot the crossbow." Breanna said seriously to him. "I hate feeling like the only adult here who doesn't do anything." She told him frowning deeply.

Daryl looked up at her and raised up his hand and flattened her brows. "You are amazing." He told her softly.

"Mean that?" She asked a small smiling starting to form on her face.

"Woman, don't you know I don't say things I don't mean?" Daryl snapped at her.

Breanna beamed down at him and leaned down to kiss him. Her lips softly brushed his when there was a bang against the window.

Breanna jumped off of Daryl scared and Daryl went into a sitting position reaching for his crossbow. But when they saw it was only Andrea the both sighed in relief.

"What the fuck?" Daryl asked angrily opening his car door and he helped Breanna come across the seat.

Andrea smirked before looking away. "We're searching cars." She told both of them giving them a small black bag. "Pick up what ever is needed and useful. And be on look out for any walkers." She told them before walking away.

Breanna smiled and fixed her strap of her tank-top before saying, "I'm gonna go over by that truck." She said pointing to a black escalade. "And I am going to see if there are any keys in it and if there are it is going to be mine!" She said clapping and running over to it.

Daryl shook his head and grabbed her by the top of her sweat pants and pulling her back. "What?" She asked a frown on her lovely face.

"I want to be able to see you, at all time." He told her scowling down at her. "Am I clear?"

Breanna looked up at him frowning. "Daryl, I love you, but you cannot order me around." She told him. "I'm not letting you, now ask nicely and maybe I'll consider it." She told him crossing her arms and holding onto the black bag tightly.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the red head in front of him. This little woman was full of surprises. "Please, stay in my sight?" He asked her quietly.

Breanna smiled and kissed him quickly. "Okay." She told him happily and began skipping off to what could be her own escalade.

Daryl shook his head frowning and went off and found Jenna sitting on the ground leaning against the rv.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked frowning at the blonde sitting on the floor.

Jenna shrugged. "Nothing really. I'm just sitting here." She told him but looked up at him and scowled. "Where the hell is Breanna?" She asked angrily as she stood up.

Daryl jerked his head in her direction where he found her leaning into the car bent over slightly. "Over at her dream car." He told her. "You goin over there?"

Jenna rolled her eyes at him. "Well duh. Fucking dumbass." She muttered as she walked past him shaking her head.

"Hey girlie, whatcha lookin for?" Jenna asked when she was leaning up against the truck.

Breanna looked up through the window and smiled. "Hey Jen, and I am looking for the keys to this truck." She told her frowning as she looked into the car.

Jen smirked as her red-headed friend was desperately looking for the keys. "You know you might find the keys but it will probably be out of gas." She told her tilting her head watching her.

Breanna shrugged. "Or it could be a car full of gas." Breanna told her smiling.

Jen chuckled and squinted her eyes from the sunlight hitting her face. It was really hot out and she had no idea how Breanna was even living in those sweat pants right now.

"So how were you and Daryl last night?" Jen asked her smirking.

Breanna giggled and stood up straight from where she was bent over. "How did you know?" She asked putting down the bag on the seat.

Jen shrugged. "You're my best friend I notice these things. Now spill, how was it?" She asked eagerly.

Breanna sighed as she closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky. "Perfection. He was really nice and sweet." She told her and blushed slightly. "I told him I loved him."

Jenna's jaw dropped and it slowly started to form a grin. "And what did he say?" She asked eagerly.

When Breanna opened her mouth to answer her they heard Rick's voice ring out. "Walkers!" He frantically yelled.

Breanna started shaking and started looking around and saw they were in the distance. There were too many for them to try and take out. A herd that size would kill them all. She shuddered at the thought.

"Come on." Jenna whispered crawling under the truck and pulling Breanna in with her. "You need to be quiet okay. If they hear you we are dead." Jenna whispered at her quietly. She knew it wasn't good to scare her friend, but that was the only way she would stay quiet.

Breanna nodded and stayed as still as she could and closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself anywhere but there at the moment. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that the walkers were dragging the feet passed their car right this moment. She heard there groans and moans and they moved. She smelled the rotting flesh and it made her inwardly cringe at that thought. But she kept her eyes closed the entire time. Her mind staying on Daryl and hoping to God he was okay.

She felt Jenna start to shake her a little and rub her arm, Breanna slowly opened her eyes and was pleased to see that their were no more walkers. But that ease went right back down when she heard a scream.

"Sophia!" She heard Rick yelled. Jenna looked behind her and saw Sophia run down the hill quickly away from the walkers, with Rick running after her.

"Come on." Jenna said pushing Breanna quickly out of the car.

When Breanna stood up she was shaken but she tried not to let it show. She had to be strong now. Now that she saw what those things were capable of she had to get used to this feeling.

"Breanna." She heard Daryl call to her. She turned around and saw him quickly walking towards her and he ran his hands all over her arms, back, stomach, and legs. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" he asked trying not to sound worried. But Breanna knew better.

"I'm fine." Breanna assured him. "What about you?" She asked looking at the blood that covered his vest. "Is that..." She trailed off not wanting to think about him getting hurt.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, T-Dog cut himself on a something. Helped him out, but some got on me." He told her quietly looking down, as if ashamed of his actions.

"Hey," She said bringing her hands to his face and he tensed at the action. "You did an amazing thing. And I am so glad you are okay." Breanna said kissing his lips softly.

Jenna looked away from the couple and walked over to where she saw Glenn standing there. "You okay?" She asked the pale guy.

Glenn nodded wide eyed. "I'm fine I just hope Sophia is." He told her honestly staring into the woods.

"Me too." She told him quietly.

But a few minutes later Rick returned lookin out of breath and looked around frantically. "Where's Sophia?" He asked frantically.

"She's not here." Lori told him holding Carl to her. "We thought she was with you."

Rick sigh shaking his head. "No, no, no. She was supposed to come back here." He told them frowning.

"You left my baby out there alone?" Carol asked in a broken voice wrapping her arms around himself.

Rick shook his head. "I had to lure the walkers away from her. I told her to run back here after she couldn't here them anymore, I hid her." He told them.

Daryl and Breanna rejoined the conversation, Breanna frowning slightly with Daryl's arm around her shoulders.

"Listen she couldn't have gotten far." Daryl said to everybody. "We'll go out right now and start looking for her, I'll track her and bring her back here." He said to everybody while looking at Carol.

Carol didn't say anything or even give any indication she had heard him. She just stared into the woods fearfully.

"I'm going with you." Rick told him. "I'll be able to show you where I hid her."

Daryl nodded and went to go get his crossbow that was leaned up against the rv.

"I wanna go with you." Breanna said quietly tugging on his shirt.

"Darlin, no. I won't have you out there with me when I need to have all of my attention on trackin this little girl. I can't be watching you out there." Daryl told her putting his crossbow on.

Breanna frowned. "But I can take care of myself." She told him independently.

Daryl didn't say anything, he just kissed her forehead and looked down at her. "I need you to stay here. Carol needs all the support she can get right now." He whispered into her ear.

Breanna sighed and nodded. "Fine just hurry and up and find her and then come back. I don't want you out there when it's dark." She told him softly looking up at him.

"Alright." Daryl agreed with her. He kissed her quickly and then walked back over to Rick.

Breanna watched in anxiety as Daryl and Rick bother walked down the hill and into the woods. She sighed and jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder but relaxed when she saw it was Dale.

"It'll be okay." He told her smiling slightly. "We are going to find that little girl and then we are going to find our haven." Dale told her nodded, firmly believing in what he said.

Somebody had to keep the faith going.


	2. Chapter 2

_So everybody in my rush to actually get the first chapter out.. I forgot to put the Disclaimer! Yikes, well luckily I'm not being sued but I'm not taking any chances so...**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD. I ONLY OWN BREANNA AND JENNA AND A FUTURE OC. **Goood, now that, that's out of the way I can say... WHO ELSE WATCHED THE SEASON 3 PREMIERE OR THE WALKING DEAD!? I did and it was fucking awesome. (: Which is why after I watched that I immediately started writing this story(: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALERTING AND FOLLOWING MY STORY! IT MEANS A_ LOT!_ Happy Reading! Please Review!_

* * *

Breanna was sitting against the rv as it began to get dark. The red-head was nervously biting her fingernails, anxiously waiting for Daryl and Rick's return.

Jen plopped down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. "They're okay. Probably on their way back now." She told her comfortingly.

Breanna didn't say anything though, honestly the first time she was having second thoughts about anything. Ever since the CDC, thinking it possible for people to go out and come back alive...the chances were slimming for her.

Jen didn't try to make any more conversation. She just rested her head on Bre's shoulder and rubbed her arm.

The sun was starting to go down, faster and faster, what it seemed to be Breanna and Carol. Breanna just wanted to see Daryl and make sure he was safe and alive. She wanted Sophia to be back here so she knew the little girl wasn't hurt because Rick would never forgive himself, and Carol would be done. And everyone, even if they didn't admit it, needed Rick back here. He was their leader always picking up their next move.

Breanna tensed when she saw the trees move a bit before seeing Daryl and Rick come out empty handed. Breanna jumped up and was both relieved and scared at the same time. Relieved because Daryl had come back, what looked to be, safe and not bitten. Scared because Sophia wasn't with them, and she held fear for that little girl.

As soon as Daryl and Rick were back on the road Breanna launched herself at Daryl, her arms tight around his neck. He tensed at first before quickly wrapping his arms around her.

Carol came out with tears in her eyes. "You didn't find her?" She asked in a broken voice.

Daryl shook his head not letting go of Breanna. "Her tracks disappeared." He told her bluntly looking at Rick to tell her the next thing.

"We did encounter a walker." He said as gently as he could and winced inwardly at the sob the woman gave out, which led Andrea and Lori to come to the woman's side. "But it was nowhere near Sophia." Rick assured quickly.

"And how do you know that?" Carol asked looking at him with such anger and sadness on her face.

"Tore the sum a bitch opened." Daryl said looking at her.

"So you left her out there?" Carol asked sadly. "All alone out there? Where she could get hurt?" She asked causing more tears to fall down her cheeks.

"We had to get out. Couldn't find tracks anymore and it wouldn't do no good being out there right now." Daryl told her honestly. "We'd be tripping over each other out there. Might lose more people."

"We will pick up at first light." Rick told her.

Carol didn't say anything she just kept crying and shook her head walking into the rv.

Rick shook his head and went by Lori and kissed her head and kissed Carl's head once he realized his dad was back.

"God, I was so worried about you." Breanna whispered into his neck. "I kept imagining something bad might happen out there or to you, and I just couldn't..." She trailed off shaking her head.

Daryl frowned and rubbed her back. "I'm and I'm fine. Calm down." He told her and kissed the side of her head. "Come on." He said breaking away from her, but taking her hand and leading her to his truck. He opened the door and helped her get in before going to the drivers side.

"Hey, look at me." He said softly tilting her chin up to him. Daryl could comfort her better here. Without everybody looking over his shoulder to what he was doing with her. "I am fine." He told her firmly. "I aint going anywhere anytime soon. I swear to whatever fuckin God there is. Okay?" He asked her kissed her softly.

Breanna sighed and nodded. She moved to straddle him and nuzzled his neck. "God I love you." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Daryl leaned back and wrapped his arms around her waist and exhaled loudly. He didn't say anything, he just kissed her head and tightened his arms around her.

Breanna leaned back against the steering wheel and frowned slightly at him. "You're emotionally unavailable aren't you?" She asked grinning slightly.

"What the fuck does that mean?" He snapped at her frowning.

"It means you're not totally comfortable with sharing what you feel with others." Breanna told him smiling sweetly at him. "But it's okay, I am totally willing to wait until your comfortable to say it."

Daryl frowned. "I do." He told her like she was stupid. "I just..." He trailed off looking out the window.

Breanna smiled. "Not comfortable I get it, no worries." She assured him stroking his goatee and kissed his mole lightly. She pulled back with a bit of a frown on her face.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked trailing a finger down her cheek.

"Do you really think you'll be able to find Sophia?" Breanna asked a little scared for the girl. "I mean she's little and she doesn't know how to survive out there."

Daryl sighed. "Darlin, when I was a kid I was left out in the woods for nine days. I got lost in the woods. My old man was to drunk to notice I was gone and Merle was to high. And when I came back home I had a sandwich and it was like nothing ever happened." He told her rubbing her hip bone.

Breanna giggled. "You never talk about your childhood." She told him a little sad at the fact.

"Don't want to talk about it, hell I wish I could erase my childhood from my fuckin memory." He told her truthfully. "I rarely have any good memories."

Breanna frowned and played with the hair near his ears. "That's sad. I can't even imagine not wanting to remember my childhood. My mom and dad were the best people you could ever meet. My mom couldn't cook to save her life, I mean really she couldn't even make toast without burning it. My dad though, man I ate everything that man made." She told him closing her eyes as she remember her favorite food he would make. Home-made macaroni and cheese with his style of chicken nuggets.

Her stomach let out a growl and she blushed opening up her eyes. "Guess it's not to good to be talking about food right now." Breanna told him bashful.

Daryl smirked and reached for his black bag in the back of the car. He pulled out a strawberry nutrition bar. "It's not much but it'll tide you over until morning." He told her handing it to her.

Breanna smiled and opened it. "Yummy, thank you." She told him biting into a little piece and closed her eyes.

When she swallowed she opened her eyes and found Daryl leaning his head back against the seat with his eyes closed. "Open." She commanded as she broke off a piece for him.

Daryl frowned looking down at the broken piece. "I aint hungry, darlin, you eat it." He told her softly.

"I want to share. Now open!" Breanna yelled pouting slightly.

Daryl chuckled but opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him three pieces of the bar before he shook his head. "I don't want anymore, you eat it." He told her making her hand with the bar in it go to her own mouth.

Breanna finished the bar and crumpled up the wrapper. Daryl took it from her and threw it into his bag.

"Is it bad, to be this tired right now?" Breanna asked softly leaning forward and snuggled into his neck. "I mean really it cant be past eight and I'm exhausted."

Daryl shrugged maneuvering himself so he was laid back onto the seat and with her on top of him. "It's been a rough couple of days." He told her softly kissing her head.

Breanna nodded but didn't say anything, so he began to rub her back in soothing circles and soon he heard her breathing deepen.

Daryl continued rubbing her back as he tried not to think about Sophia. She would be okay, she had to be. He was about her age when he got lost in the woods. The only difference is people gave a shit about her and wanted her alive and back at the camp.

Daryl only wished the same could be said for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD. I ONLY OWN BREANNA AND JENNA AND A FUTURE OC ... **Sorry it took so long getting out! I just haven't felt like writing.. I know shitty excuse but every time I tried to write it was just wrong and I'd erase everything I had. But thank you everyone for being so damn patient and I hope I delivered!(: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALERTING, REVIEWING, AND FOLLOWING MY STORY! IT MEANS A LOT! Happy Reading! Please Review!_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Breanna woke up to someone trying to move her, alerted and scared she sat up quickly and banged her head on Daryl's chin.

"Shit." He cursed sitting up straight and rubbing his chin.

Breanna, who had yet to move from her spot on him, pouted and kissed his chin. "I'm sorry I got scared." She told him frowning a little.

Daryl shook his head and kisser her forehead before moving around so he laid her down on the seat and he opened the door and got out.

"Where are you going?" Breanna asked worried. It was hot outside, and whatever cold air they managed to conceive throughout the night, immediately was washed away the minute the door opened.

"Goin out with Rick." He told her putting on his crossbow, and looked down at her where she laid down. "Going to get Sophia today."

"I want to come." She told him. "Please, I want to help." Breanna pleaded with him frowning up at him.

Daryl didn't answer her. He didn't want her hurt out there. It was one thing for Rick to get hurt out there with him a completely different situation if Breanna got hurt with him. He just sighed and frowned standing there looking at the ground.

Breanna sat up and combed her fingers through her mess of red curls. "Daryl, I'm not a child and you are not my father. You can't tell me what I can and can't do." She told him sadly not looking at him.

Daryl's head snapped up at her. "Damn right I aint your father, or we would have ourselves a hell of a predicament." He barked at her smirking a bit.

Breanna giggled and smiled when he made his way back into the truck and closed the door. Her breathing got a bit heavier when he put his knees on either side of her and kneeled over her.

Daryl's smirk deepened at her response to him, and kissed her. Lightly at first but growing more rough and passionate by the second. Daryl's hand slowly crept down her neck down her collarbone, to her chest.

She arched into his hand and filled his hand perfectly. Breanna moaned into his mouth and broke away from him tilting her head back as his mouth attacked her neck. He suckled at her neck and his other hand caught in her hair and tangled in a knot, yanking her back up to give her another kiss.

Breanna smiled against his mouth. He was getting so good at this, at touching her. She didn't always have to initiate anything. Sure he would tense in front of everybody else, but here with her. He felt comfortable and although he would never say it, it did mean something to him.

A knock on the window made Daryl pull back quickly and look up to see Shane standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Why does he always look so angry?" She whispered quietly before Daryl opened the door.

Daryl shrugged and opened the door getting out of the car and helping Breanna get out. "Rick, wants the groups to head out in ten. Get your shit gathered." Shane snapped at them before walking off angrily towards the rv.

Breanna frowned watching him walk off with such tension radiating from him. "Why is he like that now? I remember when I first met him, he was so nice." She said innocently watching Shane glare at Rick.

Playing stupid, Daryl shrugged. Wasn't his business to get sucked into all of that drama. He had his own shit to worry about. His number one priority, Breanna. Second? Find Merle. "Don't know, but listen I want you here with Dale and T-Dog." He told her, leaning her up against the truck, as he looked down at her.

"Wait, just me? What about Jenna?" She asked raising a brow. "Why does the get to go?" Breanna whined playing with the string of his crossbow over his red flannel shirt.

"Because Jen knows how to work more than a shot gun." Daryl told her truthfully. "I need someone who knows what they're doing." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"But Carl is going?" Breanna scoffed. "Daryl I wanna go. And I am. Question is, am I going with you and whoever your going with or am I going with Lori?" She asked shrugging.

Daryl scowled down at her. "Why you putting me in this position? I just don't want you getting hurt." He told her running a hand through her hair.

"I know, and I love that. Really I do, but I want to help." She told him looking up at him with her big green eyes. "Please?" Breanna begged.

A frustrated sigh escaped him and Daryl stared hard down at her, before relenting. "Fine, I want you with me or Jen at all times, you hear me? If I even have a feeling that something is gonna go wrong you and Jen are coming back here, got it?" He asked her angrily.

Breanna nodded and beamed up at him. "Okay." She said cutely. Breanna kissed him quickly and bounced off towards the more than tired blonde emerging from the her own car.

"Hey," Jenna said smiling slightly at her friend. "What's up?"

"I get to come out with you guys." Breanna said grinning as she leaned against the car.

Jenna frowned as she clipped her gun to her jeans. "Daryl said that? I figured he'd make you stay here." She told her as she put her hair up in a bun on top of her head.

"I told him I wanted to, and he let me." Breanna told her shrugging like it was no big deal.

Jenna scoffed at the idea. "Yeah, Mr. Over-protective was just going to let you go with us gladly. I'm sure, now what really happened?" She asked seriously tying her sneakers.

"He said that I needed to stay by him at all times and when he thinks something bad is going to happen I have to come back here with you." Breanna told her crossing her arms. "But I'm not complaining. I want to help and not just sit here and do nothing."

Jenna frowned looking at her friend. "Nobody says you don't do anything." She told her staring at curiously at her. "I mean really you keep Daryl from killing all of us in rage, that's saying something." Jenna told her cracking a joke to lighten the mood.

"No seriously." Breanna told her frowning. "I mean I do nothing around here. Nothing important anyway."

Putting an arm around her Jenna shook her head. "Since when does my best friend become serious?" She asked her frowning a little. "I mean really, I'm the serious one. You're supposed to be the fun-loving and carefree one." Jenna said as they walked towards the rv.

Breanna shrugged. "I guess I grew up." She told her chuckling bitterly. "Everybody has to in this world."

Jenna didn't say anything as they leaned against the rv and watched as everybody on camp scampered around as if they were chickens without heads. Rick was speaking quietly with Shane and Daryl, Lori was kneeling in front of Carl telling him everything was fine, Andrea was giving dirty looks to Jenna when she saw her gun. Carol was just standing near Dale rubbing her arm, looking at the woods fearfully.

Rick shook his head at Shane and then addressed the group. "Alright guys, we're going out now. Dale, T-Dog, and Glenn are going to stay here and keep watch on the highway. We stay out until we have no more daylight. Clear?" He said to everyone, and when everybody gave their consent he nodded. "Alright then let's get going."

Rick walked over to the rail after Shane with Lori and Carl close behind him. Rick helped Lori over and then picked up Carl. "I want you close to me." Rick whispered into Lori's ear as he drew his gun and walked in front of her.

Grabbing Carl, Lori nodded and followed him closely behind a hand on her own gun.

Breanna looked over at Daryl as he walked over the rail, her and Jenna quickly followed him and Daryl kept walking and shook his head.

"God help you, if you don't listen to me." He muttered loud enough for them to hear, while drawing his crossbow.

Breanna nodded and held the shotgun Daryl was teaching her with, holding it tightly she didn't answer him but walked with Jenna closely as Daryl made his way to the front of the group near Rick, where he began walking slower, which made everyone else slow down, as he tracked.

Shane stopped him with a hand on his chest as they all heard church bells. "Hear that?" He asked tilting his head.

Rick nodded. "She could be ringing the bells for help." Daryl said starting to jog towards the sound.

Everybody began to ran quickly Jenna , Breanna, and Andrea were in the back running as a small church came into sight.

"Sophia?" Carol called out looking around with unshed tears in her eyes.

Daryl let out a curse and suddenly the bells stopped. "Son of a bitch, is on a timer." He said bitterly shaking his head. "I don't think she was around here." Daryl said walking towards the heavy breathing Breanna.

"You okay?" He asked softly brushing a piece of hair from her forehead frowning slightly.

Breanna nodded brows drawn. "What do you mean you don't think she was here?" She asked confused. "I mean maybe she was and she is actually close by." She said playing with a button on his shirt.

Daryl shook his head and shrugged. "We can split up and look around. Go back to the highway before dark." He said looking down at her. "I'll go tell Rick." He said nodding slightly walking away.

Jenna walked over to Breanna and braided the red-heads hair and frowned. "What's going on now?" She asked lightly tugging at the knots in her hair. It was to hot for this girl to have her hair down, especially with how thick it was; the last thing they needed was her getting a stroke.

"He's gonna talk to Rick about splitting up into groups." Breanna said enjoying the feeling of somebody playing with her hair. "Wants to see if he can track her but might find her faster if we split up into groups."

Jenna nodded finishing up her braid. "Smart." She muttered. "Wouldn't think he'd come up with that." She said smiling slightly.

"He is really smart." Breanna told her frowning. "Sometimes he just thinks he can't come up with genuinely good ideas."

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, but I think most of that is Merle's fault. But in Merle's defense he just didn't want him to get hurt because of other people." She said walking to stand in front of her.

Smirking a little, Breanna asked, "What? Have you actually talked to Merle about this?"

Jenna chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have. We talked a lot, actually." Just thinking about him hurt, hurt her more than she wanted to admit.

"Ooh, about what?"

"Personal things." Jenna said, knowing Merle dead or alive, wouldn't want her spilling his secrets to Breanna.

Breanna nodded, not saying anything else on the subject and looked at Daryl who was frowning as he walked back to her. But that's how he always looked, mad and aware of everything around him.

"You're coming with me." He told her putting an arm around her waist.

"What do you mean?" Breanna asked confused. "Isn't Jenna going to come with us?"

Daryl shook his head. "Let's face it, Andrea and Lori both aren't great shots, and forget about Carol even holding a gun." He said as if the thought of them shooting was a joke. "Jenna is actually pretty decent. They need her out there with them, and I'll be able to track faster without them slowing me down."

Breanna tilted her head at him. "Won't I slow you down?"

"Darlin, you're bat shit crazy if you think I'm letting you wonder off in these woods without me."

"Oh, but you'll leave me with those women?" Jenna scoffed at the very idea. "Thanks, Daryl. Thanks." She muttered.

Smirking, Daryl didn't answer her. "We are leaving now, and we are going to meet back at the highway once sunset comes."

Jenna nodded rolling her eyes and walked over to where Lori, Andrea, and Carol were. She tended to lean more towards Lori. At least that woman could handle her own, and didn't just sit around either doing nothing useful, or just sitting around complaining about everything and everyone in sight.

"I wish Jenna would come with use." Breanna told Daryl sadly.

"Darlin, I'll be able to move faster without her. I'm gonna be slowing down enough so that way I'll be able to make sure you're keeping up."

Breanna nodded, defeated. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Right now."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD. I ONLY OWN BREANNA AND JENNA AND A FUTURE OC ...**__Hello everybody(: How_ _are  
you guys? Well, lemme tell you something.. My wonderful boyfriend gets pretty fucking weird third world diseases! Hand-foot-and-mouth disease! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK. And of course being the dumbass he comes here! So I have been disinfecting my house all night! So I have no idea if I'm going to get it, just my luck I will, but if I do I definitely will not be updating at all for like a good week! OH and little note to you guys who are reading my OTH story, the chapter I was working on isn't in order, and it may not be posted until next week! SORRY! BUT THANKS FOR THE ALERTS, FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, AND REVIEWING! YOU GUYS MADE MY SHITTY DAY!  
HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

They were walking for hours, and Daryl still wasn't giving up. Breanna was as alert as he was, she wasn't lagging, and she was quiet. The red-head was constantly looking around, and she wasn't always right on top of Daryl, sometimes she would wander off a bit, looking for any signs of seeing a little girl.

Daryl's walking was quiet, he was careful where he stepped. There was no need to bring any walkers around this area to them. He was tracking footsteps, as light as they were, he wasn't giving up on this little girl.

A snap broke his concentration and looked to his left, where Breanna was, and frowned at her. "Bre, you gotta be quiet." He told her quietly.

She scowled back at him. "It wasn't me." She told him defensively and perhaps a little too loudly.

Four walkers apparently heard her, and began to go towards the sound. Breanna's eyes widened a bit when she saw them. Skin was hanging off of them, their skin was almost black, eyes were missing, some of their lips.

Disgusted, Breanna drew up her gun and shot two of them the echo stayed in the air, she looked at Daryl and he was staring at her. "Well, are you going to shoot the other two or not?" Breanna snapped at him.

Almost in a daze Daryl did what she asked. He shot them with two clean shots, and she walked over with him to retrieve his arrows. Daryl watched as she put her foot on the walkers throat and pulled the arrow out of the, what used to be, man's forehead.

She was so unaffected by this, Daryl expected her to be at least a little shaken after shooting the motherless bastards. Hell, Breanna still thought they were alive!

"What?" Breanna asked noticing he was staring at her. "Do I have blood on me?" She asked worriedly putting her hand on her cheek.

He slowly shook his head, and then looked away with a shrug. "Nothing, come on we gotta keep moving." He told her taking her hand that was touching her face and leading her away from the dead walkers.

Breanna let him lead her away from them and she was looking around. "Do you really think she would have wandered this far?" She asked him quietly.

Honestly, he didn't know. Daryl shrugged. "When we were closer to the highway her tracks were off, and she was running in this direction. Now, I know if I was a little girl like her, the slightest thing would send me fuckin runnin." He told her truthfully.

"Wow." Breanna said, smiling slightly. "The Daryl Dixon, just admitted to somebody he would be scared." She told him as she walked in front of him. "Will wonders never cease?" She asked him teasingly giving him a gently kiss.

Daryl smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered beginning to walk again.

Breanna began following him as he walked carefully through the woods. "Do you think she's alright?"

"She has to be." He told her, and was sure of it himself. That little girl had to be okay, and there was no doubt about it. Sophia didn't have a choice in this, she needed to be okay. Or this group would just become more broken.

Breanna nodded, although not very sure of his answer herself. She didn't know if that little girl was going to be okay, as horrible that sounded, that was what she thought. If herself didn't even know if she could handle be out in the woods and take care of herself, how could a ten year old girl do it?

"I know what you're thinkin and stop. She's gonna be fine. And then once we do find her, we can get the hell off that highway."

As she was going to reply to him, a gunshot rang out. It was just one, and it was too loud in this seemingly silent forest.

"What was that?" Breanna asked alarmed.

"Maybe they got a walker." Daryl told her not paying to much attention to anything but the ground.

Still unconvinced, Breanna asked, "Just one?"

Daryl shrugged, finally taking his eyes off of the ground and looked at her. "It happens, not all walkers are in hordes. Some straggle off on their own." He told her moving closer to her. He trapped her chin between his forefinger and thumb. "It's fine." He promised her.

She nodded a little reluctantly and began walking again with him, still thinking something was wrong. But you just didn't question Daryl, when he thought he was right, he thought he was right.

About two hours later

Daryl finally started listening to Breanna and decided they should head back to the highway. The sun was starting to go down, and it wouldn't be safe to stay out here in the dark.

Breanna was out of breath by the time the highway came into view and put her arm around Daryl's waist and put the majority of her weight on him. "I'm tired." She whined.

Daryl chuckled a little and helped her over the guard rail. "You can't go to be yet, you haven't even ate anything." He told her a little worriedly.

She shrugged, not really to concerned with that bit of information. "Sometimes you have to choose between sleeping and eating. Almost all the time I choose sleeping." Breanna told him smiling a little.

They walked over to the rv where Andrea, Carol, and Jenna were sitting on the floor eating some goldfish. Carol's face immediately lit up when she saw them. "Did you see here? Or catch any trace of her?" She asked hopefully, now standing.

Breanna and Daryl both shook their heads. "We followed where her tracks were leading from the highway, but from where they stopped I just went on logic. And that's saying she went on the trail I went on." Daryl told her truthfully. "Sorry." He offered her.

Carol nodded and looked down. "Oh okay, well thanks." She said a little sadly going into the rv, her dinner of goldfish forgotten.

"How'd it go for you guys?" Breanna asked taking the bag of goldfish Andrea offered her.

"Well, Carl has been shot and Lori rushed off on a horse with some girl on a horse. And Glenn and Dale are getting everything ready so we can go." Jenna told her standing up after finishing her goldfish.

"Wait Carl has been shot?" Breanna asked shocked looking at Daryl, then back at Jenna. "I knew that shot was more than a walker Daryl!" She yelled at him.

Dale came over immediately. "Bre, we need to be quiet we are still on the highway." He told her quietly holding a bag of what looked to be canned food.

"Well, I'm going to help you guys pack, not just sit here." Breanna said frowning down at Andrea and Jenna.

Daryl stayed where he was for a moment before shaking his head slightly and walked to his truck. He put his crossbow in his truck, and then scooted over to the drivers side to start up his truck.

"Fuck me!" He yelled out when he saw his car was on empty. This fuckin sucked.

Daryl angrily got out of his truck and slammed his door. Breanna heard this and looked up from where she was near an old, old, car and frowned over at him before walking over.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she was close enough, while running her hand down his tense back.

"Fuckin car is on empty." Daryl told her bitterly. Kicking the tire. "Piece of shit, truck."

Breanna sighed sadly and put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. Her hands rubbed his abdomen in soothing strokes hoping to calm him. "It's alright, what about your bike?" She asked quietly.

Shaking his head Daryl told her, "Where am I gonna put my shit?"

"You can always put your stuff with mine in Jenna's car. She won't care." Breanna told him turning around so she was in front of him, but kept her arms around his waist.

He shrugged, and looked over to where Glenn was finally packing up everything into the rv. "Okay." Daryl finally relented.

Breanna smiled up at him. "And I'm gonna be riding with you." She told him looking up at him from underneath her lashes.

Scoffing, Daryl shook his head. "As if I would let you ride without me."

She giggled and leaned up and kissed him, her lips met his and he sucked on her lower lip, which was a little fuller than her top. She moaned softly from the sensation. God, she missed him. She couldn't wait until they found Sophia. Daryl was trying so hard for this little girl, and she wasn't even his.

Daryl was the one who pulled back first and stared down at her. Her lips were moist and red, her eyes were still closed and fluttered open. She gave him the most dazzling smile and Daryl got lost in it. He wished that they could just be in their own world sometimes, he loved it when it was just the two of them. Although he would never ever admit that.

She walked backwards a little bit and watched as Daryl put down his crossbow on the road and carefully brought down the motorcycle from the back of the pick-up.

"Is that yours?" Breanna asked frowning slightly as she watched him start to look for the keys.

Daryl shook his head picking up the keys from the floor of the flat. "It was Merle's." He told her starting up the bike, loudly.

"Won't that attract walkers?" She asked worriedly when he turned it off again.

He shook his head again. "Not if I'm going fast, by the time they come to see what all the noise is, we'll be long gone."

Breanna nodded a little unconvinced. "Trust me." He whispered to her, looking up at her with those deep blue eyes she loved. She nodded again and a little more easily, she did trust him.

"Alright then, help me start taking my bags to Jen's car?" Daryl asked her as he opened the door to the pick up.

The red-head nodded and picked up the two dark blue blankets he had for them. She walked over to the small blue Audi and opened the back door and she threw in the two blankets just as Daryl threw in his black bag.

"We leaving yet?" Breanna asked lookin up at him wearily, she was always nervous about moving now. Ever since the CDC and seeing walkers more often, she has been more wary of everything. Not so much of the care-free girl she once was.

Daryl shrugged and looked over to where Glenn was putting in the last of the water jugs. "Guess so. We best make sure we got everything, aint comin back here for nothin." He told her gruffly, while looking out at Carol as she laid food and beverages on a car.

Breanna noticed his look and rubbed his face with her hand. "What? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and looked, no more like glared, into the woods. "Don't feel right about leaving that little girl out there." Daryl said sounding more vulnerable than ever.

Breanna sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely. "I know." She whispered. "I can't even begin to imagine how that little girl is feeling right now. But right now our group is separated, and more bad than good can happen if we stay here."

Daryl nodded, though not saying anything. He didn't know where this Breanna was coming from, but right now he didn't question it. She was the only thing that kept him going right now. He'd be damned if he let something happen to her.

"Alright." She said releasing him reluctantly. "I guess we better get going." She told him kissed his chin softly before going near Jenna.

Daryl watched her talk to Jenna with a small smile on her face. It was clear she was worried or nervous about something just by her body language. Her hands were wringing themselves in front of her, she was going from foot to foot, and she kept biting her lip.

Dale walked over to Daryl; Dale had gotten over his initial animosity towards the younger Dixon. The long her stuck around the more he had grown to come to like him. Sure he was still a little rough around the edges but Breanna was smoothing them out, even if they both weren't aware of it.

"You ready?" Dale asked holding his gun against his shoulder watching as Daryl was watching Breanna's every move, like a hawk. He seemed ready to jump out and protect her from anything.

Daryl's head jerked in the direction of Dale and then back to Breanna. "Yeah." He muttered. "Gotta take my bike, truck's outta gas." He told the old man crossing his arms over his chest.

"How long?"

Daryl shrugged. "I didn't even realize I was out, must have been running on fumes."

Glenn came jogging over before Dale could reply and looked at both of them. "All packed, and T-Dog is getting pretty bad." He told them hesitatingly. "He's getting a fever, and he's pretty out if it."

Daryl walked back towards his truck without a word and opened up the compartment on the passenger side. He got out the little baggie of pills and returned to Glenn and Dale, who were staring at him, as he handed the bag over to Dale.

"Where in the world did you get these?" Dale asked shocked as to how Daryl had these.

Shrugging Daryl answered, "They were Merle's. Reckon he aint needin them too much now." He told them gruffly, as Dale looked inside of the bag.

"Thanks," Glenn said taking the bag from Dale and quickly going to the rv.

"Thank you." Dale told Daryl truly grateful.

Daryl nodded slowly and perked up when Breanna started walking over.

"We leaving now?" Breanna asked Dale politely.

Dale nodded. "Couple of minutes and we'll be off this highway and near a farm with the word 'Greene' on the mailbox, so get yourselves ready." Dale told them before walking over to the rv.

Jenna got into her car and started it, seeing she was only at the half-way point for gas. Knock on wood, but she hoped that would last a while. When she saw Dale begin to sit in the drivers seat and saw Daryl put his crossbow on Breanna's back, she realized how much she actually did miss Merle.

Breanna shifted the crossbow around on her back before wrapping her arms tightly around Daryl's waist. "You won't let me fall right?" She asked him nervously, before he started it.

Daryl shook his head, slightly amused she would ask that. "No darlin, I won't let you fall. Just hold on tight." He told her as he started his bike, and started driving down the seemingly long highway.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD. I ONLY OWN BREANNA AND JENNA AND LYLA ...**__Hello everybody(: Sorry for the long waits :/, and that I'm updating this story faster than my OTH story:/. What can I say? I like The Walking Dead more. AND WHO WATCHED THAT EPISODE LAST NIGHT?! Andrea's vagina is getting in the way of her smartness... she's in woodbury now, she can get her freaking vibrator now! and how fucking creepy is the governor...pretty scary. __THANKS FOR THE ALERTS, FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, AND REVIEWING! YOU GUYS MADE MY SHITTY DAY!  
HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

Shane Walsh was nervously pacing back and forth outside. Carl was shot and he didn't know if he was going to make it. Fucking sucked, because he didn't know how the group would react to losing to kids.

While he was pacing a woman with black hair walked down the steps near him. Her shorts were short but her legs seemed go on forever, she wore a white t-shirt that tried to hide her shape and it would have, only her breast seemed like the didn't like the idea.

"You okay?" She asked the man carefully.

Shane shrugged. "Worried about Carl." He told her staring at the door that she had come from.

She nodded, and then stuck out her hand and her blue eyes sparkled up to him. "I'm Lyla." She said quietly.

"Shane." He said taking her hand in his and noticed she was a little white for somebody who should have been living on a farm, her skin to smooth for her to have been working the fields her life. "You from here?" Shane asked releasing her hand slowly.

Lyla shook her head slowly. "I'm from Ohio. Um, I met my fiancé there and he wanted to take me home. I fell in love with it here so we actually live in the house in the back here. But since everything happened... I came here." She told him.

Shane noticed she only said she came here. "You came here without him? He got bit?" He asked curiously.

She slowly nodded and put her hands in her pocket. "Yeah, he got...sick." Lyla said. But then Otis came through the door holding a little girl, who couldn't be more than three, slowly rubbing her eyes and holding a torn up green giraffe.

Otis handed the blonde little girl over to Lyla gently. "She started getting fussy and she crawled out of bed looking for you. Hershel didn't want her seeing the boy." He told her and looked over at Shane and lowered his eyes shamefully before going back into the house.

The little girl had a the blondest hair he ever saw, and her eyes a dark blue. She had her head nestled in Lyla's neck and she rubbed the little girl's back soothingly. "You have a nice nap?" She asked her in a soft voice.

"She yours?" Shane asked, shock evident in his voice. This girl, did not look like she had a baby. Her body was too nice.

Lyla nodded smiling and put her daughter on her hip, so she could face Shane. "Madeline, can you say hi?" She asked her nicely.

Madeline waved slowly at him. "Hi." She said quietly and yawned deeply before putting her head back on her mother's shoulder, shoving her white-blonde curls into her mother's mouth.

Lyla put her free hand up and smoothed out her curls. "She's usually very social, just not when she is tired." She told him looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Is she yours?" He asked again. "Cause she doesn't look like you, like at all. No offense." HE said quickly realizing how bad that sounded.

Lyla shook her head and chuckled. "No she's mine. She is just the spitting image of her father. Which is both a good thing and a bad thing."

"Bad thing?"

Giving him a sly smile she answered, "She looks just like him and acts just like me."

Shane chuckled a little, his first time in a while he felt normal. He wasn't competing for anything. He was just living right now, and he liked it.

But of course his good mood got put to an end when he saw Rick and Hershel come outside. Rick had a worried expression of a father on his face while Hershel just looked stern.

"We need supplies." Hershel said to them but before he could get anything more out Madeline's head perked up when she heard her grandfather.

"Papa!" She yelled holding her hands out to him happily, and showing a big smile showing off her four teeth.

Hershel smiled and happily to her from Lyla. "Supplies, what do you mean supplies?" Shane asked hoping to get this started.

"I mean, I do not have everything I need to do what I need to do." He told them quietly, aware that the little girl was listening to everything he said.

"So where do I go to get it?" Shane asked, volunteering himself without thought. Of course Rick didn't want to go, much less he could have. Carl needed Rick's blood to keep himself going.

"Otis will go with you, he knows what I need and where to get it." Hershel told him. "You need to leave as soon as possible, we do not have as much time as I would like." He said walking with the little girl back on the porch. "I'm going to give her some lunch." He told Lyla.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be in, in a minute." Lyla told him, waving to her daughter that looked at her over Hershel's shoulder.

Lyla looked at Rick and smiled sadly at him. "If you need anything, let me know. Believe me I know how...welcoming Hershel can be." She told him quietly and when Rick gave a slight nod and small smile in thanks she followed Hershel into the house where she heard Madeline saying, "Food, food!"

_Meanwhile with the highway gang..._

Breanna and Daryl sat on his motorcycle lazily, waiting for their cue when they could start going again. This was the second time they had stopped, with good reason, but still if they ever wanted to make it to this ranch by dark they should really start going.

T-Dog was doing bad and needed the attention of both Dale and Glenn. So they had to stop, again. To say Daryl was pissed was putting it mildly.

"I don't like being in the open. You could get hurt." He said turning around on his bike so his back on the handles so he could looked at Breanna.

Breanna looked at him incredulously. "Me? What about you?"

"I can take care of myself." Daryl told her smirking at the expression on her face. She was too cute when she got upset, not that he would ever admit that out loud but still.

"Well, I would be just fine without you here." She told him and saw the flash of disbelief and sadness cross his face. "But...every girl needs their prince." Breanna said cutely playing with the ends of her hair and moved closer to him so her head was nestled into his neck.

Daryl chuckled. "I aint no prince." He scoffed at the very idea of princes and princesses. "And I doubt there is any royalty left."

Breanna shrugged. "Probably, but I have you, and I'm more than content with that." She told him quietly and kissed him.

Daryl groaned into the kiss and his hands settled on her hips, and his feet planted on the ground to keep them balanced. One of her hands was idly stroking his chest and the other was playing with his hair.

Breanna broke the kiss and Daryl's mouth immediately started assaulting her neck. She opened her eyes slightly, about to get onto Daryls' lap, and saw Glenn standing there uncomfortably. She pulled back from Daryl quickly and felt her face start to heat up. Breanna pointed to a very uncomfortable Glenn.

"What the hell you want?" Daryl snapped at him. He didn't mean to, but let any other man try having Breanna in their arms and have someone interrupt them. They'd be pissed too, although their wouldn't be any other man. Daryl will make damn good sure of that.

"Oh, Dale just wanted me to come tell you that we were leaving soon." Glenn told him quickly and ran back to the rv. He was more scared of one angry Daryl Dixon than a whole horde of walkers.

Breanna giggled and looked at the tent Daryl was sporting. "Have fun driving with that." She said smiling.

Daryl glared at her and turned around. "Yeah don't act unaffected by it." He grumbled.

"Oh no, I am. And I plan to show you how much tonight." Breanna purred into his ear. Before getting into her position behind him and holding onto his waist tightly.

_About an hour later_

Daryl was the first to pull into the farm. He quickly turned off his bike and put the stand down before getting up with Breanna.

"Oh Daryl! This is so cute." Breanna gushed over the small house. "How come there are no walkers around here?" She asked a little suspicious.

Daryl shrugged putting his arm around her shoulder and walked towards the blue audi that was parked behind the rv. "Let's not question it, okay? Carl get's better and we find Sophia and then we worry about those bastards." He said bitterly.

Breanna didn't say anything but let Daryl lead her toward Jenna. "You know, I wouldn't mind a house like this once everything get back to normal." She hinted at him.

Daryl scoffed. "Yeah, I'll get right on the house searchin." He told her.

Jenna walked the rest of the way over and nodded over to the house. "It's nice... and walker free." She said smiling a little.

Daryl nodded but warned her. "Don't get to comfortable. Something can always happen." He said.

Breanna groaned dramatically and threw her hands up. "Can't you just let me just have a day to be normal?"

"No, because the day you pick to be normal watch our luck turns to shit."

Jenna shrugged when both of them looked at her, as if to see what side she was on, and she uncomfortably said, "I'm gonna go, you know, see how T-Dog is doing." She ran off to the rv.

"So what should we do now?" Breanna asked, forgetting about their disagreement immediately.

Daryl looked around and then shrugged. "I'd say set up camp but, I don't know how Rick would feel about that." He told her looking towards the farm, where Rick and Lori were.

"Well, what about Shane? He's kind of Rick's second man, should we ask him?"

"He's not here." Lyla said walking towards them with two bottles of water. "Him and Otis left to get Hershel some supplies." She told them quietly.

"Thank you." Breanna said taking both of them and handing Daryl one.

"Who's Hershel and Otis?" Daryl asked frowning at the woman.

"Hershel is my...father-in-law, kind of. And Otis is Patricia's husband." Lyla told them and shook her head. "I'm sorry I'm Lyla, and you are?"

"Breanna and this is Daryl." Breanna told her, knowing Daryl would make no move to talk to the girl. Because she was a stranger, really just because the world ended didn't mean you shouldn't forget your manners.

"Nice to meet you." Lyla said smiling, showing off perfect white teeth.

"Mama!" A small girl's voice rang out from the porch.

Lyla turned around and walked over to the porch and picked her up before going back towards them. "Madeline, can you say hello to these nice people?" Lyla asked her two year old daughter.

"Hello." She said batting her blue eyes at the people.

"Aw, Daryl she's adorable!" Breanna squealed looking the baby with a huge smile on her face. "I'm Breanna, what's your name?"

"Maddie." She told her smiling still, only her d's came out like t's.

"Mattie?" Breanna asked frowning looking a Lyla who was shaking her head.

"No, her name is Madeline. Maddie for short." She answered her. "She was going to speech but you know, the world ending and stuff besides, her messing up t's and d's aren't really on the high list of priorities."

Breanna nodded. "She's adorable, but she looks nothing like you?" Breanna said it to be a statement but it came out as a question.

"She gets all her looks from her father." Lyla said smiling a little sadly.

Daryl frowned at the dark headed girl. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Daryl." Breanna snapped at him and gave him a dirty look.

Lyla shook her head and Breanna. "No it's fine, I was engaged to Hershel's step-son. We lived in a small little cottage in the back of here, but when shit hit the fan Bryan and I decided we should come over here instead." She told them nodded and looked at her daughter. "I'd say it was a good call."

Daryl didn't say anything he just stared at the girl, which made her a bit uncomfortable. "Well if you need anything just come get me, maybe Maggie. Believe me I know how hostile this family could be." Lyla told them before walking back towards the farmhouse.

Breanna looked up at Daryl frowning. "Do you really have to scare off everybody? I mean really Daryl."

"Can't trust anybody these days." Daryl told her gruffly drinking the water slowly.

Breanna scoffed. "Oh so what? Now you can't trust me?"

He sighed exasperated. "Not what I meant, just gotta be careful around new people. No matter what they look like." Daryl warned her.

"Be careful, maybe they poisoned the water." She told him bitterly staring at him.

Daryl frowned down at the woman he loved. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with her, but she was different. "What's going on?" He asked her quietly stroking her hair. "You feeling okay?"

She didn't answer for a bit, just let him continue stroking her hair. "I just hate it here." Breanna told him quietly.

Daryl squinted his eyes at her. "You aint makin any sense. I though you liked this whole getup?

"No, not this." She gestured to the farm. "I like this, it's just, I hate always worrying about the walkers. And after the CDC, I just don't know what to even think anymore. All's I know is I have to grow up and get used to this stuff." Breanna said lookin at the ground.

Daryl tugger at the back of her neck and brought her closer to him. "Hey, you don't need to be worryin." He told her gruffly. "I'm gonna protect ya, and I'm the one that should be doin all the thinkin. Okay?"

The red-head shook her head and looked up at him, her green eyes showing fear he never wanted to see there. "But you shouldn't have to be doing all of that on your own."

"I'm not." He assured her. "All's I gotta worry about is you, me, and Jen. Rick and Shane can take care of everybody else. As long as I got plans for you guys everything is fine in my book."

Breanna frowned at him. "What about Merle?"

Daryl shrugged, not breaking eye contact with her. "He's tough, he'll make it. I know he will, but right now he aint with us. I can't be worryin about him when I got two people here who need me."

Breanna smiled a little sadly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck savoring how he felt. She didn't know what would happen tomorrow or even in an hour. The thought struck her, she could lose him, she could really lose him. She held him tighter and smiled against his neck when he put his arms around her.

God couldn't be that cruel to take Daryl away from her, could he?


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD. I ONLY OWN BREANNA AND JENNA AND LYLA ...**__Hello everybody(: Hope everybody is okay because of Hurricane Sandy! My basement totally got flooded and I'm at my parents house in Pennsylvania for the week left the messiness of New York until I get power back there(: So I hope you enjoy this update and ...__THANKS FOR THE ALERTS, FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, AND REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!  
HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

Shane was driving back and he was shaking his head as he drove back to the farm. His ankle was throbbing in pain and he was sweating and still panting, just replaying the scene that was in front of him moments ago.

He needed to do it though, he needed it to save Carl. Otis would only slow him down, he needed to stop those walkers from following him to the farm, to Carl.

Soon enough he was pulling into the farm and Hershel, Rick, and Lori came out quickly. Shane handed the bag to Rick, and nodded at him.

"Otis? Where's Otis?" Hershel asked noticing the heavy man wasn't with him.

Shane's eyes became wide as he shook his head. "No." He whispered.

Hershel's face fell but it quickly turned stern again. "We don't tell Patricia. I need her." He told all of them while he walked into the house. Rick looked at him gratefully before following Hershel quickly.

Lori stared at Shane a moment before she hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered fiercely and she let go quickly before hurrying and taking the same path Rick had taken.

A couple of minutes later Lyla came out with a roll of gauze and looked at him with sad eyes. She walked towards him and held it up. "Let me heal you up?" She asked him quietly looking at the leg he wasn't standing on.

Shane nodded and limped over to the porch step and sat down on the last one putting out his bad leg towards her.

Lyla shook her head when she began rolling it onto him. "I know it's not much. But it's better than nothing and screwing it up even more." She told him quietly.

"Thanks." Shane said quietly staring down at her. "I'm sorry, about Otis." He offered her, although he might as well have killed Otis himself.

Lyla shrugged. "Yeah, it's just hard. He was one of the nicest people you could have ever met, especially in this family." She told him, and was silent for a few minutes as she continued to roll the gauze over his ankle. "Do you think there's anyway he could still be alive?" She asked quietly. "I mean did you just separate and you thought the worst?" Lyla asked clinging to her last shred of hope.

Shane shook his head. "We were surrounded by them. He, he told me he would meet up with me. Draw them away from me. So I ran out of the gym and jumped out a window. That's how this happened." He said indicating to his ankle. "We met up we were down to our pistols. And he told me to go, he would, he would meet me on the road where we parked. He ran the other way yelling at them and when I made it to the road and waited for him..." Shane trailed off and shook his head.

Lyla nodded slowly, feeling tears burn her eyes. "God, I don't know how Maddie will be. He is always the second person she wakes up in the morning." She told him a sadly.

"I'm sorry." He told her again and stood up after she finished rolling the gauze. "Thanks." He said gesturing the his ankle. He held out his hand and she took it and he helped her up.

"No problem. I saw you having trouble getting out of the car when you pulled up. Figured you'd want some help." Lyla told him and ran a hand through her hair. "Hey you wanna see something?"

Shane frowned and looked around. "Right now?"

Lyla nodded. "Right now, it seems that everything bad is happening and I just feel like we both deserved a break." This time she held out her hand to him and smiled a bit when he hesitantly took it.

"So where you takin me?" He asked suspicious as they started walking towards the back of the house.

Lyla smiled wickedly at him. "To take you where nobody can hear your screams." She told him in an evil voice.

Shane shook his head and chuckled at the dark-headed beauty in front of him. She walked until they were well away from the farmhouse and were near what now looks like a small playground for a child.

"Man, Maddie is one spoiled little girl." He said amazed at the wooden swing set and slide set up, along with a kiddie pool that was now empty.

Lyla shrugged and sat on the swings. "Not really. She didn't have any friends her age. And she never really had another person her age to play with. It was usually Beth or Jimmy playing with her out here."

Shane nodded and leaned against the wooden ladder to get up to the monkeys bars. "She's a great kid." He told her quietly.

"Thanks." Lyla smiled at him, showing off the one dimple he didn't catch before.

Shane nodded again and looked over towards the trees that were far away from them. "Have you ever seen a walker?" Shane asked curiously.

Lyla shook her head. "No, and I don't ever want to." She told him quickly.

Shane let out a dry laugh. "Baby, better get that thought out of your head. You never know when this place you got is overrun."

Lyla frowned over at him. "Why say that? Besides we've been here since it started and we haven't had one."

"That's weird." Shane said honestly. "Especially with all this livestock you guys are keepin around here."

Lyla shrugged. "Maybe it's just cause those walkers are to dumb to find us."

Shane laughed and shrugged. "Maybe."

Lyla didn't say anything for a while, and neither did Shane. They simply just stared at each other and eventually the looked Shane was giving her had her looking away with a blush and a slight giggle.

Pleased with her response to him, he limped over towards her and held onto the rope of the swing and he leaned down a bit. Her smell was intoxicating, she smelled like strawberries and whip cream. Her skin was such a creamy white that it almost made her glow in the moon's light.

Lyla opened and closed her mouth twice trying to form a sentence but nothing came out. Her heart beat grew increasingly fast when she saw his head start to lower and she opened her mouth in anticipation of hi kiss.

Shane lightly joined their lips together, she moaned softly at the contact and put her hand over the one that was on the rope and put her other hand on his stomach holding his shirt in her fist.

"Shane!" They heard a woman's voice call out. Shane cursed softly and quickly pulled away, but stayed within touching distance with Lyla.

Carol was out on the porch and could see Shane and Lyla near the swing set. "Rick would like to see you." She yelled out again before walking back into the farmhouse.

Lyla shook her head and quickly let go of Shane. God what was she thinking? She had her little girl to think about, not to mention in this world, you don't know if everybody is going to stay alive for long.

"I'm gonna go check on Maddie." She told him standing up and beginning to walk towards the house.

"Wait." Shane said grabbing her by the belt loop of her jeans reeling her back to him. He kissed her forehead softly and looked deeply into her baby blue eyes. "I'll see you later?" He questioned.

Lyla nodded and began backing away. "Yeah, sure." She told him and walked quickly towards the farmhouse without him.

Shane sighed and shook his head as he limped his way towards the farmhouse, about to find out the fate of Carl..

_Daryl and Breanna_ were setting up their tent and she was giggling at his frustrated look.

"I thought you knew how to do this?" She teased him smiling at the scowl he threw her way.

"Well you got me all fuckin riled up from the highway. Man can't do anything with your hot ass around. Especially on having the patience to put up a stupid fuckin tent." He ranted as he started to finally started to get the tent together

Breanna was sitting on the ground looking at him with a smile on her face. "You know, you're really adorable when you're flustered." She teased again. "And if you really don't want to set up the tent we could just make love under the stars." She said in a dreamy voice.

Daryl scoffed as he lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "Yeah and give every other bastard on this farm a show? No thanks." He said inhaling deeply and releasing it as he finished doing the tent.

Breanna sighed and shook her head, and watched as he frowned while put the rest of the tent together and loved the cocky look he got when it was done.

He put the cigarette back into his mouth and looked at her with raise eyebrows his arms out. "Huh? Don't say Daryl Dixon can't do nothin." He said proudly.

Breanna smiled and got up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head. "Never said, Daryl Dixon couldn't do anything. You're like superman. You can do anything, except fly. Maybe."

Daryl smirked and meshed their lips together as he led her into the tent. He laid her gently onto the sleeping bag on the floor and turned around and zipped up the tent. Daryl turned back to her with a wicked smile across his face.

"Let a Dixon show you how it's done Darlin." He told her and connected their lips, intending to have a long night...


	7. Author's note

**_I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as my one tree hill story ): The words are just not flowing for this story right now :/ I think it's because I'm watching Season 3 while writing this so I'm having all of these season three ideas and not any season 2 ideas. So I won't be updating this story a of right now, I'm just trying to get some inspiration to write this and it's not coming too me. But as soon as I get some ideas I will write! So until then, go read my one tree hill story! ;D _**


	8. Chapter 7

_****__**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD. I ONLY OWN BREANNA AND JENNA AND LYLA **__So, I'm back with a new chapter! I hope I still have some readers out there and I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. ): I'm so excited to get this chapter out because I **think **my little writers block for this story is over. What sucks is all of my classes are piling up meaning projects, homework, and I do have an actual life and friends and a boyfriend that I'd like to see on occasion. So with that being said I am not going to be updating any of my stories as frequently as I would like! But don't give up on them! Like I said with this one, I will write when I get some inspiration and when I actually have free time!  
Happy Reading!  
Please Review!_  


* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_Lyla_ was laying down in bed with Maddie as she played with the little girls' hair while she fell asleep for her nap. She had unshed tears in her eyes just thinking about this morning.

Hershel was already up and in the kitchen by the time Maddie woke up, but she ran right past him into Patricia and Otis' room to wake him up and was very confused to why only Patricia was sleeping.

It was hard for Lyla to tell Maddie that Otis and her Daddy were together. And it broke her heart when the little girl asked her if she would ever see them again. If it were up to Lyla it wouldn't be anytime soon.

A soft knock on her door startled her and she jumped a bit. "Come in." She called out softly.

Shane entered the room quietly and gave her a small smile as he shut the door. "Hey, just thought I'd come in, see how you were doing."

Lyla smiled at him and nodded as she moved her feet slightly from the edge of the bed so he could sit. "I'm good thanks."

Shane looked at the little girl and frowned a bit. "And her? How's she?"

Lyla looked at Maddie and shrugged. "She knows he's not here. But I don't think she fully understands what that means. But you know what they say, ignorance is bliss."

Shane nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Hershel know you're in here?" Lyla asked him smirking at him as she sat up. "I don't think he likes your people coming into his house."

Shane laughed softly and shook his head. "He's at the barn doing something. Looked pretty determined so I figure I had a while."

Lyla nodded and smiled at him. "Listen, about what happened the other night. I don't usually just do that." She told him quietly. "I mean, I don't usually just go and kiss some guy I just met, that is so not me."

Shane grinned at her nervousness. "If you're trying to get across you're not sleeping with me and you're not a slut I know. You don't seem like the type."

Lyla smiled in relief and nodded. "Good, because I'm not. You want me like that you gotta earn it."

Shane raised his brows. "Think I can do that?"

Lyla shrugged. "I think anybody can do whatever they set their minds to."

_Daryl_ was sitting in the tent pulling on his boots while Breanna laid in the sleeping bag staring at his back.

"I really don't think it's a good idea for you to go out there alone." Breanna told him softly as she sat up and rubbed his tense back. "I mean, nobody is going to have your back."

Daryl turned around and grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "That's the way I want it. I can actually get shit done and try to track this little girl without people asking me if I see anything."

"How can you be so sure this is a good idea? Even Rick isn't going, he said we can do this right tomorrow, not today."

Daryl nodded. "I know, but if I looked at more places today and if I don't find her then tomorrow we can cross those places off the map. Look, I'm doing everybody a favor."

Breanna sighed, obviously giving up the argument because she knew she was going to lose. "Fine, just be careful."

"Always." Daryl got up and helped her up too. "I want you to stay here, near our people. I don't want you going wanderin' off."

Breanna rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Stay here."

Daryl gently grabbed her chin. "I mean it. I need you safe. I can't be out there wondering what the hell you're up too here."

"Take me with you then. I promise I won't be a bother. I'll let you do whatever you need to do and I won't be asking anything. At least I can cover you while you track."

Daryl shook his head. "You're staying here and that's final."

_Jen_ was sitting in her car with the window rolled down as she smoked a cigarette. She found two packs on the highway and she can't remember when she was this happy over something so small. Sure it was a bad habit, but any little thing to remind her of the 'normal' days she'd take it.

A knock on her passenger window made her look over and smile at T-Dog standing there. She unlocked the door and he came in.

"You got these and didn't offer?" T-Dog asked in mock exasperation picking up one of the packs.

Jen smiled at him and shrugged as she handed him the lighter. "I didn't know you smoked."

T-Dog grinned at her after he lit his and inhaled deeply before exhaling. "Yeah, bad habit. But damn, this feels good."

Jen grinned at him and nodded. "You take what you can get these days."

T-Dog rubbed the bandage on his arm. "Ain't that the truth."

_Rick_ was sitting down on the steps of the porch watching as everybody busied themselves doing something they felt was productive, even though they all knew nothing they did was being productive, unless they went out looking for Sophia.

Lori found him sitting there and she sat down next to him. "You okay?" She asked him softly and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, just trying to think of how we are gonna look for Sophia tomorrow." Rick told her as he looked out to the woods. "Thinkin' about takin' Shane out with me."

Lori sighed and looked at him intently. "Think that's a good idea?"

Rick turned towards her and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Lori nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't think it was a good idea, not after everything that had happened.

But how was she supposed to tell him that?

_Breanna_ was sitting next to Dale on top of the rv later that evening for watch. She had been worrying about Daryl since he left and she wanted to know exactly when he got back.

"You alright?" Dale asked as he came back up with two bottles of water.

"Thanks." She told him taking the water as he sat down next to her. "And I'm fine, I'm just worrying about Daryl too much, I guess."

Dale nodded and patted her shoulder. "He'll be fine. Probably on his way back now, sun is starting to set and he knows better than to stay out after dark."

"Yeah, but he's stubborn. If he thinks he found her trail he isn't leaving until he proves himself wrong."

"I'm sure he'll be back any minute." Dale said quietly looking out towards the trees.

Breanna sat tense for a few more moments and then stood up quickly when she saw Daryl making his way back towards the farm and she sighed in relief. "Oh thank God."

Dale grinned at her. "What did I tell you?"

Breanna smiled down at him and nodded. "I should start listening to you more often." She told him before running over to the ladder to get down. She was just about to run over to him when she saw him make his way over to Carol, who was sitting against the tree farther away from him and gave her something. She couldn't really see what it was, but whatever it was, had her smiling up at him like he was a God.

Breanna smiled slightly watching as Daryl found her and made his way over to her. "You do as your told and stayed here?" He immediately asked her.

She gaped at him as she took his hand in hers and led him towards their tent. "Of course. I spent the entire day with Dale and even read a book."

"Sounds much more fun than my day." Daryl groaned as he took off his cross bow and slowly made his way to lie down on the sleeping bag.

Breanna frowned and laid down next to him, leaning on her elbow to look down at him. "Didn't find anything?"

Daryl sighed. "I found a blanket in the closet in an abandoned house. The tracks looked relatively fresh and the blanket didn't seem too old."

Breanna smiled and softly stroked his hair. "That's great, at least we have some sort of direction she went in, right?"

Daryl shrugged. "I couldn't really track her after she left, and believe me I tried."

Breanna kissed his cheek and caressed his cheek. "That's all anybody can ever ask and that's all you can do. Don't beat yourself up about it. You're going to find her."

"I know. I am going to find her."


End file.
